


Meet me at the Bar

by mournfulbliss



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, holiday Gift, post reaper war, sad but cheerful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mournfulbliss/pseuds/mournfulbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did the mass effect holiday cheer thing this year, and this is my gift to MarginalMadness...aka smile-shy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet me at the Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarginalMadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarginalMadness/gifts).



“Goodbye Garrus”, she said in his memories as he brushed his talons over her memorial plaque. Her voice wavers, “And if I’m up there in that bar and you’re not—I’ll be looking down. You’ll never be alone”. He remembered looking at the strong woman with tears in her eyes, sadness in her heart, and a solemn promise to be his. All he could muster at the time was, “Never”.

Garrus kept true to his word. He didn’t duck, because he didn’t know how, but he dodged, bobbed and weaved. It ended up saving his life when the Mako came out of no where during the final run. That’s when they said it, that’s when he knew she wouldn’t be coming back.

He never found another mate. Living alone and focusing on rebuilding Palavan. Even a short tenure as Primarch under his belt. He represented Shepard at Ashley and Vega’s wedding, he attended plenty of functions as her representative, but he will never be able to repay her, because, he was never alone.

It was pretty hit or miss for a while, they were marooned on a lush levo planet after the final push. No one was sure what happened on Earth, but Garrus did. He was in their quarters on the way back to civilization. Not having anything to eat since before the final push, he laid in their bed withering away. He saw her. A vision, a hallucination, his angel.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“Not now Shepard.” He said to the hallucination.

“You can’t be in the middle of calibrations right now.” She joked.

“You can’t be serious” he mumbled and turned over. This seemed to upset her.

“I didn’t sacrifice myself so you could die on the way home. Get your ass off that bed and look at the bottom drawer of the desk.” She instructed, and vanished. Garrus muscled all his last energy and went to the desk. He nearly died looking at it contents, she did really think of everything. A month’s worth of dextro rations, and a few bottles of dextro vitamins with syringe’s. She knew this thing was going to go sideways, and knew that Garrus would sacrifice himself so Tali would live, if the ship had ever been out of reach.

Back into reality, an older, more frail Garrus sat at the Shepard Memorial on the newly constructed Citadel. His Krogan adoptee’s all grown up and helping the galaxy, the same way he and his ‘wife’ had. He told the kids that their mother was Shepard, and even gave them her last name so that she would live on. They made him proud.

Garrus got up and went back to their place. His place was always theirs. He laid in their bed withering away. He saw her. A vision, a hallucination, his angel.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“Calibrations” he answered, flaring his mandibles.

“It’s finally time, big guy”, she said softly to him. Then he drifted away, across the sea. Garrus had no idea where he was. Looking around, it seemed like, ‘Pre-Saren’ citadel. He chuckled inwardly. It would figure Turian heaven would be his hell.

Garrus walked around until he found a bar. He walked in and had to do a double take. Red hair that he would know from anywhere. He sat down tentatively. Her brown eyes, unmistakable.

“Gotta catch up, I’ve had a few decades to drink up Vakarian” and she nodded. A drink appeared out of no where, and just as dumbfounded he toasted with her. “No Shepard without Vakarian” she said and the glasses clinked. They both downed their drinks, and he looked at her, drinking her in and said, “So, do we get to see what that human turian baby looks like?”


End file.
